Humanity's Wrath
by larath
Summary: Heaven and Hell has begun war. Judgment day is upon us, but is it really the heaven and hell as we know it? Or is it something else even more sinister.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

In the year 2023 the sky, and the ground split open. Forces from both hell and heaven clashed on the surface of earth. Millions died, a war twenty times worse then the predicted outcome of World War III had erupted. Nations and governments fell in the blink of an eye. What was once myth had now become reality. Nightmares once banished to the deepest recess of one's mind emerged in a new terrifying light. In a vain act of defiance of both heavenly and demonic forces ravaging their land the remaining government powers launched their own war. A mistake they would not survive to remember. Human defiance was crushed in a matter of days weapons of the unnatural descent had no power on the newly founded enemies. Pushed to the brink of extinction the human race awaited their inevitable fall. However, amidst the destruction and anarchy that shrouded earth, three groups of humans emerged, each imbued with a power of extraordinary potential gained from a surviving against the onslaught. The first group, the Black Dragons each held the spirit of a dragon within them giving them the power over fire. The second group, the Emerald Hydras, held the spirit of a Hydra within them giving them the power of the emerald flame, and last the third and final group. The Raging Phoenixes imbued with the spirit of a Phoenix and a fiery and undying will to fight. The Black Dragons led by the Dragonic siblings Alex and Catherine, The Emerald Hydras led by the azure soldier Kevin, and The Raging Phoenixes led by the Flaming Eagle Andrew, combined forces and waged their own war. Armed with swords, bows, and spears, in which they had enchanted with their own powers making them natural and able to harm the enemy the three groups defended what remained of humanity, and after two long years of fighting as suddenly as they had come the forces of heaven and hell retreated back to where they had come. What remained of humanity set up its self up as the New Country within the devastated ruins of the United States. Now it is 2030 and humanity has finally gotten back on its feet, then the sky and ground split open.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oi what was that?" Andrew said slowly standing up. Around him the class room was a complete mess. A once properly functioning computer lab was now a mass of electric wires and broken computer screens.

"I don't know an earthquake maybe?" a voice said underneath a desk. Pushing obstacles out of the way Andrew slowly revealed the form of Alex cramped underneath a desk. Lifting him to his feet Andrew turned and scanned the room for signs of the only other student in the room.

"An earthquake on the eastern seaboard of the New Country?" Catherine said appearing from the corner of the room.

"Well that only leaves one person left unaccounted for. MR. KEETH ARE YOU ALIVE?" Andrew shouted. A small sound of movement near the front desk gave Andrew his answer. With the help of Catherine and Alex, Andrew shifted enough rubble out of the way to free Mr. Keeth from his entrapment.

"Well, I better go see if everyone else is alright." Mr. Keeth said appearing flustered from under his desk. Leaning on one of the nearby walls Andrew nodded. Stepping out Mr. Keeth's heavy footsteps could be heard from outside the hallway as he hurried out.

"Man I still don't see the point of us going to school anymore," Alex muttered.

"Ahh well, can't be helped after are we all survived a 2 year long war," Andrew said. Shaking his head back and forth Alex reached for the door, but before he reached it the door was pulled open revealing a bloodied Mr. Keeth.

"MR. KEETH WHAT HAPPENED?" Catherine shouted running over.

"Wa..wasn….wasn't an earthquake. S,,,sky and ground sp…split open. They have returned" Mr. Keeth whispered as he slumped forward on Alex dead.

"No it can't be." Andrew whispered running out the door. The hallway was utterly torn asunder. What had once been a window was now a gaping hole.

"ANDREW" a voice further down the hallway shouted. Turning around Andrew saw Kevin running towards him.

"Andrew we have a huge problem" Kevin said as Catherine and Alex walked out of the class room.

"Oh you just noticed?" Andrew said his voice dripping with sarcasm. Below the once green soccer field was a canyon of flames above the sky was leaking bright white lights. Within minutes the demons started to crawl out of the canyon of flames, spreading the flames everywhere they walked. The leaking white lights turned into streaking balls of light crashing all over the area. From them emerged all sorts of once thought to be mythical creatures, angels, unicorns, and others. Everywhere Andrew, Alex, Kevin, and Catherine looked demons and angels fought and humans were caught in the crossfire. Jumping down from the hole the group of four stood from there point of view on the plains of hell.

"Andrew I'm breaking the seal" Kevin said.

"Tatsu I summon you from the recess of my soul. Roar, roar and rear your heads in challenge. Roar until the very foundation of heaven is torn asunder and fire rampages," Kevin said as if in a trance. The air seemed to swirl around Kevin and slowly bit by bit the air formed a huge hulking figure. Picking up speed the air wrapped around Kevin more and more until a hydra was formed. With a terrifying roar Tatsu let loose a torrent of green flames and all through out the cities pillars of green flames soared up as the seal began to lift itself from the other members of the Emerald Hydras. Tatsu finishing his roar he shifted himself into Kevin's hand in the form of a trident. With a wink Kevin threw himself into the fighting.

"Well then we'll go next Andrew," Alex and Catherine said.

"Salamander we call you from the bottom of our soul. Awaken, awaken from your slumber. Awaken and sear the heavens," Alex and Catherine said in unison in the same voice Kevin used. Flames wrapped around both of them, building up higher and higher. Within the tornado of fire a loud roar was heard. A roar echoed through the city announcing the awakening of the Black Dragons. Many more roars could be heard throughout the city. When the fire cleared a massive black dragon sat behind both Alex and Catherine. Then each dragon faded away and appeared in their hands as a weapon, in Alex's hand a giant no dachi, in Catherine's hand a naginata. With a nod of their heads they rushed in to the fight after Kevin.

"Guess I'm last then" Andrew said.

"Kagesutchi I beckon you from the depths of my soul. Rise, rise from the ashes of defeat. Rise again and again until the heavens burn," Andrew said in the same trance like tone as Kevin, Alex, and Catherine. At first nothing happened, then ashes started to float down and surround Andrew. Within a few seconds the ashes increased their downfall, until Andrew was standing in a pile of ashes. Within a few moments the ashes started to turn into embers, and those embers ignited, until Andrew was surrounded in flames. From within those flames Kagesutchi emerged, and with a loud screech flew up announcing its presence to everyone. Descending Kagesutchi faded into a Katana into Andrew's hand. Throughout the city pillars of green, roars of dragons, and appearances of phoenixes announced that once again they will defend humanity just as they did before.

"Well then lets end this nightmare once and for all," Andrew said jumping into the fight.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dark red blood ran down from Andrew's blade, slowly dripping and forming a small puddle of blood near his feet. In front of him a never ending lines of demons approached him, behind him a trail of bodies and destruction. Looking up into the dark thundering sky, then around him at the now ruined buildings Andrew let loose a loud audible sigh.

"You guys just don't know when to quit do you?" Andrew muttered, slowly striding forward. On the next street two black blurs made its way down leaving a trail of blood in their wake. Finally coming to a stop, the dragonic siblings stood on each side of the ruined street glaring ahead at another mass of demons in front of them.

"Jeez you'd think they would have given up by now," Alex stated shouldering his no dachi.

"Hah demons don't have a brain that tells them to surrender," Catherine replied raising her naginata. Nodding at each other the siblings dashed forward again. Another street a dozen humans stood forming a wall of bristling spears, in the center Kevin stood his trident dripping with blood.

"COME AND GET SOME YOU DAMN DEMONS!" Kevin roared as the line charged down the street. Almost as if they were racing side by side, Andrew, Alex, Catherine, and Kevin charged down the street leaving corpses in their wake keeping pace with each other, until they arrived at the city park. A blood red gate stood in the center. Where trees used to stand only piles of ash remained, the grass turned black. From the gate demons poured forth screeching and roaring. At the entrance to the park corpses of angels lay decimated by the hordes of demons rampaging from the gate. Striding to the entrance to the park the Andrew, Alex, Catherine, and Kevin looked at the new mass of demons in front of them.

"They never get tired of dying do they?" Kevin asked leaning on his trident, his subordinates already forming a phalanx in front of them.

"If they did this would be easy," Andrew replied.

"Less talking more killing," Alex said merging with the line of Emerald Hydras. Rolling her eyes Catherine followed suit. Shaking his head Andrew moved to join them, but he heard a large crash from behind. Spinning around katana at the ready, Andrew smiled as he saw who approached. A giant wielding a war axe led a group of fourteen Phoenixes and twenty-two Dragons.

"Saqif it's been awhile, and you're as big as ever as I can see," Andrew said looking up at Saqif, as the two groups merged.

"Ha likewise, and you are as short as I remember!" Saqif laughed striding forward. Laughing to himself Andrew stepped forward.

"Bah who likes waiting?" Saqif yelled running forward to meet the demons.

"Oi, wait for me!" Alex yelled running to catch up. Rolling her eyes Catherine followed her Naginata spinning above her head. Shaking his head Andrew ran forward. The small group of subordinates running behind them. At the head of the group Saqif roared as he swung his axe as he met the first line of demons. Jumping in an arc Catherine somersaulted in the air landing in a group of demons. Spinning her naginata up Catherine sliced any demon that dare enter her circle of death. Dashing forward Alex brought his no dachi up and pummeled the demons in front of him until they collapsed. Roaring a challenge Andrew side stepped his way into the ranks of demons cutting all in his path. Soon the other members caught up and threw themselves into the fighting. The ground shook with each and every strike. The sky shined a demonic red, the sun blotted out by black clouds. Cutting their way to the gate the group finally broke through and stood bloodied and tired in front of the gate. Their group now smaller then it had been at the start prepared to destroy the gate once and for all. But as they stepped forward the gate rumbled. A demonic laugh sounded through the gate.

"Ha, ha, ha so you've bested my own army? No matter you are after all still humans," the voice rumbled, getting louder as if it were getting closer. Holding their ground the small group of survivors shuddered as the air around them grew colder, The sky turned completely black, color seemed to fade from the world, and the sun disappeared. The gate shuddered as a large form emerged a giant sword in hand.

"And so who might you pitiful souls be, and how have you come across such power, now answer me quickly before you freeze to death," the towering demon said with a sadistic smile.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Towering above them the demon's icy breath chilled Andrew to the bone. Looking up Andrew glared at the demon.

"In answer to your first question this should answer it well enough," Andrew said, reaching for the chain around his neck. Pulling it free from his shirt Andrew revealed a shining pendant of a phoenix despite the colorless world around them. The others soon followed suit. Soon the Black Dragon pendant hung around their necks in full view. The Emerald Hydra's pendants before long to hung in full open view.

"You, you are the ones that delayed the inevitable destruction of your race years ago. You are the ones who inherited the souls of spirits," the demon said a hint of rage in his voice.

Pointing his katana up at the demons head Andrew replied, "Aye, you got that right, but instead I'll be sure to put you to sleep. Permanently. And as for us freezing to death, we got that covered."

"Ha, you must be Andrew the Flaming Eagle, and that must mean the naginata wielding girl and the blood hungry boy are the Dragonic Siblings Alex and Catherine, and so that only leaves the trident wielding boy, the Azure Soldier Kevin. I am the Lord Gunt'or, now introductions aside, how do you suppose to escape my freezing hell?" Gunt'or retorted.

"Easily enough. KAGESUTCHI, SEAR!" Andrew screamed his blade enveloping in red flames that spread over his body emitted a bright red glow.

"Oi, don't show off," Catherine said standing up straight.

"SALAMANDER, BURN!" Alex and Catherine screamed in unison their weapons igniting in black flames, before to enveloping their bodies.

"TATSU, ROAR!" Kevin shouted as green flames enveloped his body and weapon. Flames burst up all around of them standing in defiance the Andrew stared up.

"Oh very interesting, well now its time to die," Gunt'or shouted swinging his blade down towards Andrew. A split second before it reached Andrew Saqif stepped between the edge and Andrew and blocked the blade.

"Go," Saqif said. Nodding Andrew ran forward his blade glowing brighter and brighter.

"You guys close the gate I'll kill this fool," Andrew shouted over his shoulder.

"Interesting, rushing to your death fool," Gunt'or laughed pulling his blade back. The air around Andrew cackled as the fire around him grew along with his resolve. Gunt'or still laughing swung his blade down at an incredible speed, leaving a phantom image of his blade. Running at full pelt Andrew jumped straight over the blade towards Gunt'or's face. Letting loose a menacing smile Gunt'or's blade smashed into the ground sending a shockwave up and around.

"Sh-!" Andrew cursed as the shockwave propelled him back down to the ground. Rolling into a ball to minimize damage Andrew crashed into the ground and rolled back to his starting point.

"What the hell are you doing fool, maybe I should take your place and YOU should take down the gate," Saqif said appearing over him holding out her hand to help him up. Grasping his hand Andrew hauled himself up.

"Don't worry I got this," Andrew said breaking into another sprint. Laughing again Gunt'or pulled his blade up above his head and slammed it into the ground. The ground split as the shockwave ripped its wave towards Andrew. Taking a deep breath Andrew steadied and lowered his blade to the ground. The fire swirled around Andrew's body crackling the air around him. Andrew leaned forward almost as if he was falling, but before he hit the ground Andrew gathered all of his strength into his legs the fire swirling around them. Jumping off them and propelled further by the fire Andrew rocketed towards the shock wave letting loose a battle cry that could rival a dragon's. Hurtling towards the shock wave Andrew swung his katana Andrew shouted again his katana clashed with the shockwave. Time seemed to slow to Andrew his momentum all but lost. Screaming with every last ounce of his strength threw his weight into the swing, and with one last scream Andrew broke through the shock wave and continued to barrel towards Gunt'or. Closing the distance in a second Andrew skidded to stop underneath Gunt'or's blade. With a shout Andrew jumped up carving his blade up Gunt'or's chest. Landing nimbly on the ground, walked slowly away from Gunt'or's falling body.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gunt'or's body fell heavily to the ground, sending up clouds of dust.

"Ha I told you I could do it," Andrew said striding back to the destroyed demon gate.

"Took you long enough," Catherine said walking over to a fallen piece of the gate and sitting on top of it.

"Even you did defeat him, it's a little strange don't you think? We are still in the demons world," Alex said eyeing the surroundings.

"Your right it is a little strange," Andrew said swirling around to look at Gunt'or's body. There was only one problem. His body wasn't there anymore.

"Oh shit," Andrew whispered. Raising his eyebrows Saqif stood up and eyed the spot where the body was supposed to be.

"HA HA, you are better than the rumors suggested little bird. However, you are not good enough," a voice boomed through the air.

"Oh this is not going to end well," Andrew sighed. The world around them exploded into sand. A cold wind drifted through Andrew despite kagesutchi's surrounding flame. Color which had now been long gone reappeared.

"Welcome to my domain mortal. The Dunes of Hell await you," Gunt'or's voice boomed.

"Great, now we're playing hide and seek now are we?" Alex muttered shouldering his no dachi. Shaking his head Saqif rallied the surviving subordinates into two lines.

"Well might as well start looking now, shall we?" Andrew said into the open air. Walking forward in the direction of the blowing wind, after what seemed like hours Catherine finally spotted a black spot in the distance, but as they took another step the ground erupted spewing forth demons.

"Ahh this is going to take awhile," Kevin muttered. With a roar Saqif threw himself into a line of demons, and was sent flying back. Unable to stifle his laughter Andrew tried to conceal it with a fit of coughing.

"Shut up," Saqif said blankly.

"Yea well you're my best friend to, but back to the point if even Saqif got thrown back these aren't the demons that we fought back on Earth," Andrew said wiping a fake tear from his eye. By now the demons had finished gathering and a black legion stood before them clad in black armor and wielding huge halberdiers.

"You didn't think it would be that easy would you? These are my personal guard, and these aren't the demons you fought on earth either. These are Fel Demons, demons from the deepest pits of hell itself," Gunt'or's voice boomed.

"Fel or not let me go bash some heads open," Saqif shouted his eyes burning with rage.

"Calm down brown man, and take a step back," Andrew said eyeing the advancing ranks of Fel Demons. Glaring at Andrew Saqif stood down and fell back behind Andrew.

"Alright this is what we'll do Catherine and Alex go to the building and kill Gunt'or if he is in there, Me and Kevin will stay here and with the rest of the group and hold off this lot," Andrew said stepping forward with Kevin.

"Alright just don't die before we come back," Alex said already running. Shaking his head Catherine followed.

"Psh die? I'm a freaking phoenix, we CAN'T die," Andrew shouted after them. Alex shook his head as he leapt over the demons and ran towards the ever looming tower. Roaring a challenge the demons turned around as one and took a step.

"Oi, where do you think your going?" Saqif shouted crashing into the unprotected flank of the demons.

"Meet you there," Andrew said following Saqif.

"Psh, PHALANX!" Kevin shouted lifting his trident into the air. Dozens of weapons lifted with his, and with a roar of challenge they charged in.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alex and Catherine

The air rushed past Alex and Catherine's ears as they jumped up and over the demonic horde in front of them. Landing nimbly on their feet they continued to sprint to the ever looming black tower. As they neared they could make out sickles and spikes covering the entirety of the outside making climbing impossible. At the top the spikes protruded out like a spear stabbing the heavens. Getting closer Alex and Catherine could make out the entrance to tower. A massive steal door blocked the way in. A heavy chain crossed the door linked together by a huge iron lock.

"So should we knock?" Catherine asked eyeing the length of the tower.

"Knock?" Alex asked in surprise.

"Why knock when you can just knock the door down," Alex said stepping up to the door. With all his might Alex kicked the door, and it stood firm. With a hint of frustration Alex kicked the door again, when the door still didn't budge Alex kicked again and again. After five minutes Alex was left breathless the door not even budged an inch.

"Wow so much for breaking and entering, move aside this is going to require some finesse," Catherine said. Inserting her naginata into the lock she played around for it listening careful to the sounds of the tumblers being released. After a minute of fiddling the lock fell to the ground with a massive sound.

"Now kick the door in," Catherine said smiling. Shaking his head in disappointment Alex jumped and kicked this time the door yielded and flew open crashing into the walls. The inside of the tower was as black as the outside except no light was present leaving the most inner part of the tower pitch black. In the center of the room a stair case spiraled all the way to the top.

"Well this seems easy enough," Alex said taking a step towards the staircase. However, as Alex entered the room a crash echoed through the tower originating from the top. Looking at Catherine Alex shrugged and continued his journey upwards followed closely by Catherine. Creeping their way to the top of the tower the stairway itself start to glow a soft dark red. With its glow the sides of the tower were illuminated revealing trophies of the most grotesque manner heads of angels and humans hung from spikes on the wall the terror of their faces captured in perfect position.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Alex asked eyeing the faces. Shrugging Catherine advanced and took the lead creeping farther up the stair case. Advancing up the staircase, after a minute they emerged from the staircase and appeared in a wide room. Another staircase stood at the end of the room, torches illuminated the room. Stepping farther into the room, suddenly all the torches went out and a cold chill swept through the room.

"Well, well, well what do we have here a couple of birdies? Well I hope you like to dance," the voice echoed around the walls. The torches along the walls went out one by one until darkness enveloped the room.

"Uhh, Catherine can you see anything?" Alex said into the darkness.

"No, but I can sense something," a voice replied.

"Ha, its to late you've already fallen into my trap," the icy voice echoed off the walls. Igniting their flames Catherine and Alex stood back to back searching for any sign of the voice.

"Ha cute, you think that small flame of yours will be able to defeat me?" the voice boomed around them. Suddenly spears forged of pure darkness were flung at Catherine and Alex. Splitting up and heading in different directions trying to evade the spears. However no matter how fast the ran or dashed the shadows kept on chasing them.

"What the hell are these things?" Catherine asked narrowly dodging a zooming spear.

"These my little bird are shadows you can not out run them, nor can you strike them down, for the simply reason that shadows can never be stopped," the voice boomed.

"Well sure they might be invincible but scientifically shadows are the color black, and technically the color black is just the absence of light. Therefore if I just shed a little light on the situation this should be easy," Catherine said skidding to a stop.

"Lets test this theory for a second," Catherine said, summoning all her resolve Catherine eyed the spear as it zoomed towards her, and in one burst let loose a pillar of fire that scorched the stones of the tower, the black spear disappeared, and the once black room was filled with light.

"Well lets see you fight me now you spineless coward," Catherine said her eyes turning a flaming red.


End file.
